


No Better Team

by afterandalasia



Series: Adventures in Slash: Romance Without Boundaries [11]
Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, British, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Crossover Pairings, First Meetings, Flash Fic, Flustered Milo Thatch, M/M, Magical Realism, Shirtless Thor, Slash: Romance Without Boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumour is that there are some really rare Pokemon to be caught around Stonehenge at midnight.</p><p>The last thing that Milo expects is to summon an actual person in a flash of lightning while trying to play some mobile game, but all that he can do is go along with it, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Better Team

**Author's Note:**

> This round's theme was to pick "a nerdy, glasses-wearing character" and to have them catch a shirtless Thor while playing Pokemon GO.
> 
> I have no idea why I made Milo British. I think I just panicked when only given about ten minutes to write a fic. And while Stonehenge itself it enclosed, it's perfectly possible to wander around the areas close to it, including several Stone Age and Bronze Age barrows.

Rumour had it that roaming around Stonehenge at midnight was a good way to find very rare Pokemon. Or that might just have been something put about by people who really wanted to annoy the druids, but in either case Milo was not going to miss the opportunity after yet another night of insomnia. Plus it was always nice to see the Bronze Age round barrows. They felt like old friends after so long.

His phone buzzed in his hand, and Milo perked up, pausing in his tromp through ankle-high grass towards the distant sound of the road which was unfortunately the easiest way to find Stonehenge. There was no sound from the Pokemon, however, and when he looked at the screen there’s only a question mark, not the Pokemon itself.

So the rumours really might be true.

Excitedly, he pulled up the screen and started scanning about, waiting for the sight of the creature. To his amazement, it was not one at all – just a glowing light, pulsing in the centre of the screen as he squared his phone over it. A graphics glitch, perhaps? Or something to enhance the mystery? Either way, it had a red ring around it, but Milo was more than prepared for that.

Excitedly, he set about pulling up his Razz Berries and flicking them in the direction of the red ring around the creature. When it was showing that it would be easier, he followed it up with an Ultraball, and with a perfectly-timed flick let it close. With a whoop, Milo allowed himself to pump the air in victory. At least there was nobody around to see that.

“Now,” he said, turning back to his phone. “Let me see what I’ve caught now…”

He tapped on the ball to open it when his phone started vibrating in his hand, faster and harder than before. The screen blared white, and Milo covered his eyes, then there was a crack like thunder overheard and the phone pulsed so violently that it shot out of Milo’s hand and into the short grass. He was just about to grab it when he felt all of the hairs on his arms stand on end, and he flung himself to the ground just as lightning cracked down, booming through the air, smelling of ozone and, frankly, absolutely terrifying.

Milo could have sworn that the lightning hit the phone.

Then there was silence, and darkness, and Milo cautiously looked up to see his phone glowing more softly and normally, as if it were just in its usual torch app. Crouched over it, however, one knee and one fist against the ground, was a man.

A shirtless man, with muscles gleaming in the phone-light and blonde hair falling about his shoulders. He looked up, to reveal a close-cropped beard and piercing eyes, and Milo’s heart did a very strange squirmy thing in his chest that he was fairly sure was not just the after-effects of having lightning strike the ground a few feet away.

“Hello?” said Milo, after a moment.

The man’s eyes locked on him. “My friend,” he said, voice strong and not quite booming but certainly with a _quality_ about it that – really, Milo was going to stop even trying to think now, because it clearly wasn’t happening when a shirtless man had just appeared after lightning struck his phone. “You have released me from the prison in which my brother placed me. Come.”

He stood up, stepped forwards, and extended a hand down to Milo. Oh, that was a cue to stand up, wasn’t it? Milo caught hold of the man’s huge hand – the _muscles_ in those arms, they were just, no, that wasn’t helping either – and allowed himself to be pretty much pulled to his feet.

“Now,” the man said, clapping Milo on the shoulder. “I would know the name of my rescuer.”

Rescuer. That was a nice-sounding word. “Oh. Um, Milo. Milo Thatch.”

“Thor Odinson.” And then Thor was grasping Milo’s forearm in his, not even a handshake but one of those manly warrior things that rugby players always seemed to go for. He really was very strong. And very half-naked as well, actually; he was tall enough that Milo was as close to his chest as to his face, it felt like. “Tell me, is there a place near here that I can regroup, and get my bearings?”

Sure, why not invite the stranger back to his place?

So many reasons.

Milo suspected he was going to do it anyway.

“I’m parked that way. It’s a bit of a walk, but, uh… perhaps you can tell me how you got here, as we go.”

The man _beamed_ , like the sun itself. “Indeed! An excellent notion. Come, Milo Thatch; I have a tale to tell you.”


End file.
